You Are Mine,At Last
by thegirlwhowanted2fly
Summary: Hello Klainers and all the gleeks! This is my first fanfiction and I hope all of you will like it. This is a fanfiction of the upcoming episode 'I do', Inspired by Ryan Murphy's tweet about Klaine car makeout scene


**You Are Mine,At Last**

-New York, Hummel Berry Apartment-

Rachel and Kurt were talking randomly about Mr Schue's upcoming wedding.

"Finally!" said Rachel while smiling. "Finally they're getting married, officially I mean."

"Yeah." Kurt looked confused. " A part of me doesn't wants to go, but the other part really wants to see my second father getting married."

"Come on!" said Rachel. " You've met with a new hottie and I'm sure Blaine did too..." Rachel immediately realized her mistake. "I-I didn't mean to say like that."

"Screw it." said Kurt. " You can say whatever you want."

A tear fell down from Kurt's eye.

"I just, missed him so bad."

"I know honey I know." Rachel gave Kurt a big hug. "But don't, he's not worth it"

"No, he does." Kurt said to himself quietly. "He worth a lot."

"Now I'm gonna tell you we are gonna do tomorrow, okay?" said Rachel and showed her dress.

"You and I, we are going to dree up amazingly and have a lot of fun. We will not let them ruin our night, deal?"

Kurt nodded.

"Now come here, let's go to shopping."

...

-Ohio, Hummel Hudson House- Wedding Day-

"Dude, what's wrong?" asked Burt. He and Blaine were in the Hummel-Hudson house. Burt invited Blaine.

"I'm not sure that I want to go." said Blaine while looking at a tiny frame of him and Kurt's photo.

"I-I don't want to ruin anyone's night." he said. " Especially Kurt's..."

"Listen to me, Anderson." Burt said. "You are not going to ruin Kurt's night, okay? This night is Schue's night. Just go to make his night more... Joyful."

"Well, okay." said Blaine and straightened his tie. He was not in a mood of wearing bowties.

The doorbell rang and Burt went to look for it. Blaine immediately understand the voice's owner.

"Dad!" Kurt shouted and hugged Burt. "It's so nice to see you again."

"Crap." thought Blaine. "What am I going to do?"

"Come in I've got 'something' to show you."

"Go for it." said Kurt while following Burt and suddenly stopped when he saw Blaine.

"B-Blaine?" he said.

"Oh gosh." Blaine thought. He always liked the way Kurt said his name. It gave him shivers.

"Hi, Kurt." said Blaine.

"Okay ,well Carole is waiting me at the wedding and I need to meet with her, so see you there!" said Burt and left the house.

"What is going on?" asked Kurt but at the inside he was thinking "His smell didn't change a bit."

"You're dad invited me here, so we can go to the wedding together." explained Blaine. "But I wasn't expecting you." "Oh his eyes..." Blaine thought.

"Me either." said Kurt and saw Blaine looking at the tiny frame. Kurt smiled and remembered the moment they captured that picture. They were dancing at the prom and they looked so... in love.

"I think this is sort of a plan of dad.' Kurt said.

Blaine laughed but Kurt continued "But sorry dad, it's not going to work out."

Blaine felt a punch inside. That hurt, he thought.

"You look amazing." Blaine said and looked at Kurt with admiration. Is that a bowtie?, he thought.

So cute.

"Look who says that." said Kurt. Blaine blushed and Kurt continued.

"It's good to see you, Blaine. I missed you..."

" I missed you too." said Blaine and hugged Kurt.

"We're going to be late for the wedding. I'll drive." Kurt said and they left the house.

...

"Here we are!" Kurt said and smiled. "We're a little bit early, though."

"You're so beautiful when you smile." Blaine said without knowing. Did I really said that, he thought.

Kurt averted his eyes but Blaine held Kurt's chin and looked right in his eyes.

"I mean it. You are so handsome. And that bowtie... Just rocks." Kurt couldn't hold it and laughed.

"Well thank you Blaine. Very very much." said Kurt.

"Kurt, I need to tell you something." said Blaine.. "Something that I can't hold inside anymore. I-I love you, Kurt. I still love you like crazy."

"Blaine, I'm kind of with someone..." Kurt tried to say.

"I don't care." said Blaine but especially he felt awful. A thought of Kurt with someone else was just... heart breaking.

"But..." started Kurt. Blaine cut him.

"Look, I know I screwed things up between us and everyday I hate myself more and more for it..."

"Don't" Kurt said and looked at Blaine's lips.

"Let me talk for a second." said Blaine. "The thing that we have for each other was something really special. It was something that I could just have with you."

A song started to play from the radio.

_**At last, my love has come along**_

_**My lonely days are over**_

_**And life is like a song**_

"Gosh, I love this song." said Kurt.

Blaine held Kurt's hand and looked directly to his eyes.

"What we had for each other was once a lifetime thing." continued Blaine. "You're not just my teenage dream, you're the one, Kurt."

Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand harder.

"I can't forget you, and I never will."

Kurt had no words for this. He did what he always wanted to do.

_**The night I looked at you**_

_**I found a dream that I could speak to**_

_**A dream that I can call my own**_

_**A thrill that I have never known**_

Kurt leaned over and they're lips met. "Oh Blaine."

"I miss this, I miss you like crazy." said Blaine and continued kissing him. They were just two people who love each other more than anything and want to have this moment forever.

"I love you Kurt." moaned Blaine. "I love this."

They're lips smashed together.

"I love you too." Kurt said. Blaine smiled. It was good to hear that again.

Kurt took Blaine's shirt off. Blaine smiled, again.

_**Oh yeah when you smile, you smile**_

_**Oh, and then the spell was cast**_

"I'm yours Kurt, I'm always yours." said Blaine and breathe inside his smell.

"I'm yours too."

_**And here we are in heaven**_

_**For you are mine**_

_**At last**_

Suddenly they heard a voice. "Tap,tap,tap,tap."

Kurt looked and saw Mercedes. Blaine immediately putted his shirt on. Kurt opened the window and saw the smile on Mercedes's face. "Hell yeah" thought Mercedes. "Sorry for... bothering you guys but wedding starts in five minutes!" said Mercedes and left while grinning.

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other for a minute then laughed.

"Let me straighten your bowtie." said Blaine and slowly fixed Kurt's bowtie. Kurt felt his breathe on his face.

"Now it looks perfect."

THE END


End file.
